Lost And Found
by Lady Harlequin and Lady Pinky
Summary: Harry is having dreams about his long lost sister. Who is she and why does he not know her?
1. An Old Dream Reborn

Lost And Found

Chapter One – An Old Dream Reborn

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. In his mind he saw the same image he had been haunted with all his life - a high pitched laugh, a scream, and a flash of green light. But this time, something was wrong. Someone else was there. She had long black hair. She turned on her heel and ran as soon as he tried to look at her. He called out to her. He wanted to know who she was. He woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry reached for his glasses the next morning. He slumped down to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Rough night Harry?" Ron asked him when he appeared in the chair near the fire.

"I saw her again," Harry answered.

"Her who?" Hermione asked as she plopped into a chair next to them. 

"I don't know," Harry answered. "She looks like me, except she's a girl. She was in the house then night Voldemort…" 

"AHEM!" Ron muttered loudly

"Sorry, You-Know-Who killed my parents," Harry said. He stared at the floor as he spoke.

"Is she your mum?" Hermione asked.

"No, she couldn't be," Harry answered "I saw my mum in the mirror of Erised. It's not her."

"Well, did you see her in the mirror?" Ron asked.

"I may have," Harry replied "I don't remember her though."

"Did you have a sister?" Hermione inquired.

"Not that anyone's ever mentioned…but then, everyone knows more about me than I do." Harry admitted.

"You should ask Sirius," said Ron. "He'd know."

"Do you really think I should? I mean, it's probably just a stupid dream. There's probably nothing to it," Harry reasoned. "It's probably just my imagination."

"Alright, how about going to see Hagrid then Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, sure," Harry replied


	2. Hagrid's Story

Lost And Found

Chapter 2 – Hagrid's Story

  
The gang went down to Hagrid's hut that day, and Harry decided he would ask Hagrid about it. After all, he knew a little bit about Harry's past and parentage, and there was no need to bother Sirius while he was in hiding.

As they neared Hagrid's hut, they also neared the Forbidden Forest. As they walked past it, Harry thought he saw a glimpse of black in the trees. Probably a centaur he muttered. 

Hagrid was outside his hut feeding a small campfire. Next to him was Fang, and a small red…egg.

"'Ello there!'' Hagrid called.

Hermione saw the egg at once. "Hagrid!" she exclaimed "Didn't Norbert cause enough trouble for you?" 

"Relax 'Ermione. S'not a dragon's egg," Hagrid said.

"But then, what IS it?" Ron asked, gawking at it.

"Well, to be honest, I have no ruddy idea meself," Hagrid admitted to the three.

"What are you going to DO with it?" Harry inquired, eyeing the egg. After Fluffy, Norbert, Aragog, Buckbeak, and the Blast-Ended Skrewts, he had had QUITE enough of Hagrid's animal experiments. He hoped it was something fuzzy and warm and nice, though the odds were against him.

"Keep it until it hatches, I 'spose," Hagrid said absently.

Hermione kept on looking at the egg like it might explode any minute, which, she remembered, it probably could. 

"It would make a right fine class project," Hagrid exclaimed.

"NO!" cried Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"But Hagrid, there is something I wanted to ask you about," Harry said quietly "Did I ever have…er…a sibling? Before…well…you know."

"I don' think I'm quite the right person to ask that 'Arry" Hagrid replied. "But I'll tell you what I know."

"Yes, 'Arry, you did have a sister" Hagrid began "She looked just like you. She was older though, by a good few years. She was in her second year at 'Ogwarts when it all happened. She was in school when you and your parents were attacked. She was sent away to live with those ruddy Muggles you live with but they threw her out. She was killed by V-…by V-…You-Know-Who a week later."

Harry plopped down on the ground, taking it all in. He started shaking his head. "I-I-I-can't," he stammered. He held his head. He rubbed his scar. Finally he just cried. 

"I shouldn'ta said that," said Hagrid softly.

"No," Harry said between sobs "I'm glad you did. I'm just not used to knowing that I could have had a friend. A sister! But the Dursley's took that away just like everything else. I swear when I get home I'll curse them until their nothing but spider guts!" He shouted.

Ron cowered. He was dreadfully afraid of even the mention of spiders. Especially since Aragog. "What about skrewt guts?" he asked. "I don't like spiders."

"Whatever!" Harry yelled. He got up and started walking back towards the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. In The Hospital Wing

Lost And Found

Chapter 3 – In The Hospital Wing

  
Harry ran off, his head spinning. He couldn't see. He collapsed onto the grass near the steps to the castle. He must've passed out then, because all he saw was a swish of black and he was gone. 

Harry woke up four hours later in the hospital wing. 

"Oh thank goodness!" Hermione exclaimed when he awakened. "We were so worried!"

"Where am I?" Harry asked stupidly 

"The hospital wing," Ron answered in a you-must-have-hit-your-head-harder-than-I-thought voice.

"Yea, but how did I get here?" Harry asked reaching for his glasses.

"We…we don't know. When we found you, you were inside the school," Hermione said. "Didn't you see?"

"No," Harry answered blankly "All I saw was some black hair and then I must've passed out."

"Hey Harry! I have good news!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. "Filch's cat, you know Mrs. Norris? She's gone missing!" Ron's face was full of delight.

"And you're happy about this?" Hermione asked, quite clearly mad.

"Quite apparently, yes," Harry answered in monotone.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ron inquired, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Just fine," Harry answered.

"You don't seem like yourself at all Harry," Hermione muttered worriedly "What's all this about? You seem distant from us."

"It's just that…I mean…I had a family…and not all of them were destroyed by Voldemort. I could have had part of my family with me. My own flesh and blood. But the Dursleys took that away from me," Harry spat bitterly. "I had a sister."

The loss of his sister seemed to hit Harry harder than the loss of his parents, but he couldn't figure out why. He knew he couldn't do anything to the Dursleys, but that didn't stop him from being mad. 


	4. Divination

Lost And Found

Chapter 4 – Divination

Harry and Ron trudged up to the Divination classroom the next day. Professor Trelawny was convinced that Harry was starting to See, but Harry and Ron didn't think so. 

"I make it all up," Harry said as they walked.

"I know. What's today? Crystal balls?" Ron asked.

"I think so, since we all failed so miserably last year," Harry replied.

They reached the trapdoor to the Divination room and climbed inside. A few of their classmates were already there, and Professor Trelawny was nowhere to be found. This was not unusual though, so no one thought much of it.

Ten minutes later, the class was beginning to worry. Well, Lavender and Parvati were beginning to worry at least.

"Oh where is she?" Parvati fretted.

"We should have foreseen this!" Lavender replied.

Just then, the trapdoor at the front of the classroom started to open. Scarlet smoke billowed from the crack as it grew. A trumpet fanfare began to play.

"Oh no," Harry muttered.

"It can't be…" Ron began.

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" Parvati and Lavender exclaimed.

"Good morning class! I will be your substitute Divination teacher!" said a bright and cheery Lockhart. "Some of you may remember me as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No," Ron pleaded. He hated Lockhart immensely.

"Now, would one of you kindly explain what you were supposed to do today?" Lockhart inquired with a hearty smile. 

"We were on crystal balls," Lavender called out.

"Ah, I see. Let's just pass some out then!" said Lockhart, seemingly eager to get started.

The students each got their own crystal ball and gazed into the white mist. Harry was trying to see something, he really was. But he couldn't see much of anything except some black hair. 

"Hey look Ron," Harry said "I see something!"

"That's better than me, what do you see?" asked Ron.

"Black hair," Harry answered. "Just like…"

"Just like what?" Ron questioned.

"Just like the thing I saw in the forbidden forest. And just like whatever rescued me. And just like…" here  Harry paused "my sister."


	5. Suspicions

Lost And Found

Chapter 5 – Suspicions

"Hermione! You'll kick yourself for EVER quitting Divination" Ron exclaimed at dinner that night.

"I highly doubt it," Hermione commented "But continue."

"We had a substitute!" Ron yelled.

"Wow. Did you actually LEARN something?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes but that's besides the point!" Ron said waving his hand impatiently. "Our substitute was Mr. Witch Weekly Smile Award!"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"GILDEROY LOCKHART!" Ron nearly screamed. 

"Oh Ron, I've been over him for AGES!" Hermione exclaimed. "But anyway, you said you learned something. Please! Do tell!"

"Harry's started to See," Ron said.

"Wow Harry, really? What did you see?" Hermione asked.

"Black hair. I think it was my sister," Harry replied.

"But Harry…your sister is…well…dead," Hermione said gently.

"I know, but I saw my dad, and he was dead…" Harry reasoned.

"But you didn't really see your actual DAD…" Ron reminded him.

"But I lived through the curse, why couldn't she have?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I think it's time to ask Sirius," Hermione said. 


	6. Letters To Sirius

Lost And Found

Chapter 6 – Letters To Sirius

_Dear Sirius,_

_          I just wanted to ask you a couple questions about my sister. First off, why did no one tell me! Second off, who is she, and are you sure she's dead? Strange stuff has been happening. First I saw black hair at the edge of the __Forbidden__Forest__. Then I saw it on whatever rescued me. (Long story) THEN, in Divination, I saw black hair streaking across my crystal ball. I think it's my sister. What do you think? _

_Harry_

_Dear Sirius,_

_          Happy Halloween, it's been a month in a half since I last wrote to you. Is something wrong? Did you ever get my last letter? Please respond and tell me that everything is ok._

_Harry_

_Dear Sirius,_

_          Ron, Hermione, and I are really worried about you. If you don't answer by Christmas, we're leaving during Christmas break to come and find you. I hope everything's ok._

_Harry_


	7. Sirius Replies

Lost And Found

Chapter 7 – Sirius Replies

Harry,

        I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write back to you. I am being chased down by dementors. I don't know who the black haired person or creature is, but I am nearly sure your sister is dead. I am sorry that you had to find out so suddenly about this. I also apologize that I hadn't told you anything about her in any letters or any meetings. I hope you aren't taking this too hard. I'm worried about the black haired thing. I don't know what or who it is. I am coming back to Hogwarts to seek refuge from the dementors. Somehow, some Muggles have seen me and I have been on the run ever since. PLEASE do NOT leave Hogwarts to come and find me! That will only endanger both of our lives. Promise me that you will not leave. I will be seeing you soon enough at Hogwarts. Have a nice holiday! 

Sirius


	8. Black Haired Padfoot

Lost And Found

Chapter 8 – Black Haired Padfoot

Harry read the letter he got from Sirius allowed to Harry and Hermione during the Christmas break when he was sure no one could hear him. After all, Sirius was still considered a dangerous convict. 

"Oh NO!" Harry exclaimed "Now he's coming here!"

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore won't tell anyone…" Ron added.

"I s'pose you're right…" Harry said. "I just didn't want him to risk life and limb just for me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Late that night, the boys slept soundly in the Gryffindor dormitories. Harry tossed and turned. He could not get comfortable. He felt a great weight on his body. He was sitting up to fix the covers when he saw the black hair. 

"What the…" Harry began.

Harry lit his lamp to see a huge shaggy black dog lying on his bed. 

"Sirius!" He cried. "I thought for a second you were…"

Sirius transformed back into a human. After silencing Harry, they spoke about what he had been seeing. 

"Ron thought it was you I was seeing the whole time, but I didn't think so because you couldn't have carried me inside. Plus, you've been in the Muggle newspaper. You weren't anywhere near Hogwarts," Harry said.

"No, it hasn't been me," Sirius replied "Uh-oh," he said.

"What?" Harry asked

"Hear that?" whispered Sirius

"Oh no! Filch must've replaced Mrs. Norris!" Harry exclaimed as he heard the small "Meow" from the stairwell.

And so he had. Within seconds of Sirius transforming back and hiding, a small fluffy black cat appeared in the dormitory. 


End file.
